The Lone Hyacinth
by TheGreatZura
Summary: Though I can't forgive you for your lies, I can't bring myself to hate you. No matter how hard I try, the memories come flooding back to me…. (Angst). (Lol, this is my first time writing angst it's probably tearable)


**A/N: Hi, y'all I just decided to give a sorta double update. Anyways I don't own LoveLive Sunshine. it's owned by Kimono Sakurako, Dengeki G, Sunrise Inc and Lantis Inc. I hope you enjoy this terrible fic.**

Though I can't forgive you for your lies, I can't bring myself to hate you. No matter how hard I try, the memories come flooding back to me….

" _Hey, You~chan, do you think we could stay like this forever?"_

" _Let's do this again next year!"_

Maybe you forgot. Yes, you did. Maybe I've completely been forgotten. {*Cough Cough*} Perhaps that is what been forgotten feels like, the feeling of thorns crawling up your throat.

[ _A lone cyan flower drifts out]_

This is what Mari called unrequited love huh. Why did I fall for you? But more importantly, what does Riko have that I don't? Is it her eyes or is it the way she looks at you? I really wonder.

The night sky is bright, filled with lanterns of all assortments drifting everywhere. I walk onto the beach, the soft sand beneath my feet crunching softly. I cough, a flurry of blue petals come out. I see a tuft of orange hair and red hair swaying in the breeze. I walk closer and see the red collide with the orange. My vision blurs as I hear one sentence.

"I love you, Chika,"

My knees give away as I start to cough more violently. The thorns are thickening into thick brambles. The flowers are coming out more vigorously. At least fifty petals come out. I can't feel anything, nor can I see. All I can make out are a few blurred shapes, one orange and one red. Hot tears run down my face.

 _ほら大丈夫うち 早め に起きようかな（_ _Look, I'm alright maybe I'll wake up early tomorrow)._ I think as the shape slowly gets blurrier and blurrier.

Chika~

 _Why didn't I notice anything. Why didn't you tell me how you were feeling, You~chan! Why carry the burden on your shoulders. Why? Were you afraid?_ A million why's whirl through my head.

You stirs for a moment in the blankets. I get pulled out of my thoughts.

"You~chan!" I cry relieved as I run to hug the figure in the blankets. She doesn't return the hug or say anything reassuring, rather she says-

"Who are you?"

My whole world crashes down on me with that one sentence.

"What?" I gasp and look at Riko, who was sitting next to me the entire time.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"You persisted, her blue eyes unblinkingly fixed on mine.

"U-hh-" I start.

Riko saves me. "Um, You~chan that's Chika~chan and I'm Riko remember?" You looks up thoughtfully for a few minutes. Hope stirs in my stomach, maybe she's just playing a joke on us, maybe she actually remembers who we are.

"Nope, don't remember knowing a Chika," You says, shrugging earnestly. "I remember knowing a Riko," Riko looks shocked and blinks for a minute.

"Do you remember your n-name?" Riko asks, trying to look composed. Her voice is breaking.

You blinks and slowly nods for a second. "You Watanabe right?" Riko looks at me and I nod. You slowly attempts to stand up and brushes her ash hair behind her.

"Let me get the doctor," Riko says standing up and quickly rushing into the other room. A thought occurs to me, I think, I may have an idea of what happened…

I remember when the doctor told me about Hanahaki disease, it was a week before this, the night when You collapsed. She told me she could perform surgery, but the price was that You wouldn't be able to feel any kind of affection towards the one she once felt affection for, resulting in memory loss of that person. _So it seems I was the one you liked, You~chan,_ I whisper to myself. I sob to myself.

"Hey, Chika~san you okay?" You asks, walking or well wobbling towards me. She seems genuinely worried. It hurts to hear her speak my name as if it's foreign. Honestly everything hurts.

You~

A week later~~~~

I heard Chika~san jumped off a cliff. I don't know how to feel about that. Riko appeared to be devastated. She and Chika were close, I can tell by the way Riko mourns for Chika everyday. It hurts me to think that me and Chika may have been close in the past and yet, I don't feel anything towards Chika or towards her death. I can tell from the way that Riko described my relationship with Chika that she was very important to me. She said we were like peas in a pod, we were rarely seen without each other. A couple days after Chika~san's death, Riko hung herself in her kitchen. Now, I really don't know how to feel about this. Riko had left a note saying, she felt depressed without Chika and that she felt the need to join her beloved. I think Chika~san might've jumped because of me. She was sobbing my name in the hospital. I'm sorry Chika~chan.

Earlier that week

Chika:

Why can't she remember me? Why can't she remember me! If only I talked with You~chan! If only I had been there with her. I can't take all this guilt! I really can't. I know it's selfish of me, but I must do it. I'm a bad person, Riko deserves better!

 _I'm falling, i'm falling. It's great! Consume me o great waters!_

 **A/N: Srry if this ending is very unsatisfactory. I wasn't quite sure how to end it lol! Anyways if you enjoy this feel free to comment and stuff like that. CIAO!**


End file.
